Super Mario Brothers: The Final Adventure
by NoobhunterSigma7
Summary: This time, Bowser isn't screwin' around, this time he will capture the princess and bring the Mushroom Kingdom down. Although Mario and his friends have stopped him countless times, it seems this would be their last life, because one mess up and the Mushroom Kingdom falls and other misery will follow...
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Bowser, I can't stand this heat any longer, it's driving me insane!" Kamek screamed as he grips his head with his long nails, he then begins to scream even louder, making his screams echo throughout the castle.

"Shuddap, Kamek!" Bowser shouted as he smacks Kamek into the floor of the castle. "I have no problem with this 'heat' and neither should you!" Bowser grumled.

"We need an air conditioner!" Kamek demanded as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Who is going to install it, smart aleck?" Bowser insulted.

"Mario!" Kamek responded.

"Mario, ha ha ha, that is funny… WHAT!?" Bowser shouted, making the castle echo more, but slightly shake. "HE IS THE ENEMY, KAMEK!" Bowser grabbed Kamek and shook him.

"Maybe, we can y'know? I'll scratch your back, if you scratch mine?" Kamek

timidly said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser shouted even more and threw Kamek fast as he was pitching a baseball from his throne room all the way to main hallway, where there was a conversation between the Koopa Bros.

(I don't know if this is going to be a backlash after this, but I decided to name the Koopa Bros, because I don't want to call them Red, Yellow, Black, and Green, because they sound WAY TOO generic)

(Red will now be called John)

(Black will now be called Paul)

(Yellow will now be called George)

(Green will now be called Richard)

(Also these weren't picked by random, they are named after someone like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I'll leave it a mystery for you to figure out the origin…)

"Alright, dudes today we just got our pay in these letters from Bowser, seems light though it must be a bill perhaps a 100!" John said as he passed the letters to the rest of the Koopa Bros. The Koopa Bros., then open the letter, but see no dollar bill, but just a single penny.

"You got to be kidding, John, where's the real deal!?" Paul asked.

"Hey, man this is the ones I got, Bowser gave to me himself yesterday!" John answered.

"Then, Bowser is the one who's pulling our leg!" George pointed out.

"Hey George, let's not get into conclusions that quickly, what if this is our actual pay?" Richard argued.

"Bros, let's go to Bowser to talk this out, maybe there was some mistake..." John suggested as he starts to walk to Bowser's throne room. Then suddenly Kamek, who was thrown by Bowser came in barging into the Koopa Bros., thus taking them with him to big boulders outside Bowser's Castle. They smash into the rock, making the Koopa Bros., and Kamek as well get knocked out for a second.

"That's going to leave a mark…" George groaned.

"Not as bad as mine though, I think my shell shattered!" Paul said.

"I'm going through retirement after this..." Richard stated.

"Aww, shuddap! It could be worse!" John stated.

"How so?" Kamek weakly asked.

Due to the impact of the five Koopas it made the bottom boulder tremble making the top boulder start to make its way into falling into the Koopas, before it fell there was a slight tremble, this made John look up and regret on what he said.

"I spoke too soon..." John said.

The Koopas are then crushed by the boulder and they groan in pain, before their voices die out.

"Ugh… Where… Where am I, is this the afterlife?" John stammered in the darkness, then light began to devour the darkness and he sets sight on Bowser. "Bowser, you in the afterlife too?" John asked.

"No stupid you're still alive!" Bowser replied.

"Umm… Thanks..." John thanked and rested on his bed in the Koopa Bros.'s room in the castle, when a previous thought came back to him. "Lord Bowser, about my and my bros., pay..." John said.

"Don't ask about it, at least be happy that you are still alive…" Bowser grumbled as he leaves the room.

"I guess that's good enough..." John sighed.

Bowser then enters the room of his favorite son, Ludwig. He's Bowser's number one son for 3 reasons. 1: he is not a pain in the neck like Wendy or Junior, 2: he is the smartest, and 3: he is very talented. "Ludwig?" Bowser whispered as he slightly opens the door.

"Hello, dad." Ludwig greets him with a smile and his hand waving.

"Hey son!" Bowser smiles back at him. Bowser was going to say more, but before he say anything, Ludwig cut him off.

"Dad, I think we have a better chance now at capturing the princess!" Ludwig said.

"Are you just saying to make me cheer up?" Bowser asked.

"No, I am serious, right now!" Ludwig replied. "You see while, we tried to infiltrate the castle last month, I decided to look around in the castle, to find exploits..."

"So that's why, I didn't see you helping us during that time!" Bowser realized. Bowser remembered that day, when they were about to capture the princess and get the heck out, Mario and Luigi foiled their plans, and sent them back to Darkland by cannon. It was a horrible experience to say the least.

"I have the whole castle monitored and was able to export schematics, when I noticed, that the basement room in the castle, isn't even being guarded at all, which means we will have a better chance this time!" Ludwig continued.

"Great, looks like we are infiltrating tomorrow, Bowser style!" Bowser cheerfully said.

"Dad, I have a better plan than going in there bashing, because I have outdone myself now..." Ludwig grinned.

"What can possibly be better than my Bowser style plan?" Bowser asked.

"You'll hear tomorrow, for now, let's sleep, it's a really complicated plan, but it will work, definitely!"

The next day in the Mushroom Kingdom…

It was a sunny day, the bird we're chirping, it all seemed like a fine day!

(OKAY CAN WE STOP FOR A MOMENT)

NoobhunterSigma7 (NS7): Yo, what's up with these darn cliches you putting!?

Editorguy: What?! I don't see nothing wrong with them…

NS7: It's getting ridiculous… "That's going to leave a mark", "It could be worse", "the sunny day and birds crud", what the heck!? That's 3 cliches, more like 3 strikes, it's 3 you're out!

Editorguy: Well I couldn't think of anything else, they're kind of hilarious though…

NS7: I guess you're putting them into good use, alright I apologize, proceed!

(BACK TO THE STORY)

The next day in the Mushroom Kingdom…

It was a sunny day, the bird we're chirping, it all seemed like a fine day!

Well too bad that statement is big lie, 'cause there ain't such thing as a fine day, because today there was a bank robbery at the Mushroom Kingdom Bank. A Hammer Brother, 3 Goombas, 2 Koopa Troopas, and a Magikoopa were inside the bank, in attempt to rob it.

"This here's a rob, don't y'all dare call the popos!" The Hammer Brother warned.

"Dude, there's nothing to worry, there's no police, 'round here!" The Goomba responded.

"Alright, be alert, though!" The Hammer Brother ordered as he goes near the 1st reception window, where a female toad is trembling in fear. "Hey girl, I was wondering if you could gimme the combo for the safe..." The Hammer Brother said softly, but sarcastically.

"When Koopas fly!" She stammered.

"I guess that's a yes, 'cause they do fly!" The Hammer Brother snickered.

"I don't care, you ain't getting it!" The female toad shouted.

"Hey, magic dude, come over here, we need some hypnosis!" The Hammer Brother called out the Magikoopa.

The Magikoopa came to where the Hammer Bro was and stared at the female toad.

"Ugh… What are you doing!?" The female toad moaned in the slight drowsiness she was getting. Then immediately she froze in place, staring back at the Magikoopa.

"Tell me the combination of the safe in this very bank… Now!" The Magikoopa ordered.

"It's 4 numbers..." The female toad in trance responded.

"What might these 4 numbers, be?" The Magikoopa asked.

"The first 4 numbers..." The female toad in trance replied.

The Magikoopa then snaps his fingers, making the female toad snap out of trance. "Huh, what… What happened?" she asked.

The robbers then go to where the safe is and put "1234" as the combination, the safe opens and bags of dollar bills are inside, the robbers start packing the loot.

"Seriously 1234?" The Magikoopa asked. "What is your computer password here, let me guess, 'admin'?" The Magikoopa snickered.

"Your not getting away with this you stinking robbers!" The female toad shouted.

"All part of the plan..." The Magikoopa murmured to himself.

That was because during the bank robbery, Bowser, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, and the Koopa Bros., where in the basement of the castle. Getting ready to attack as soon as all the Toads, Mario and Luigi, and the Princess to leave the castle to start their invasion. During that time, other henchmen of Bowser where terrorizing Toad Town, which then made Mario and Luigi leave.

"Ugh, the Toads haven't left…" Ludwig grumbled as he was monitoring the castle from his laptop.

"Why, do we need them to leave, they're wusses anyways?" Morton asked

"Because, if one of them sees us, they are going to spread the word that they saw us, until their spread reaches the Mario Bros., so that's why!" Ludwig explained.

Meanwhile in Toad Town…

Luigi stomps on the Koopa who was chasing him and then stands next to Mario.

"Alright, who wants a piece of the Mario Bros.?" Mario asked as he gets ready to beat more of Bowser's henchmen.

(I am going to call the Toad that is with Mario, Tanner, so it won't get confusing)

"I think that's it..." Tanner said as he looks around and sees no other henchmen of Bowser.

Toadbert who was fighting with the Mario Bros., and Tanner walks to Mario.

"Isn't it weird, that Bowser's henchmen are in the Mushroom Kingdom, I mean they usually aren't here if Bowser is here..." Toadbert stated.

"You don't say?" Luigi said.

"Bowser is here!" Toadbert shouted.

Larry Koopa who was hiding in a bush near the Mario Bros., gets out his phone and texts Ludwig, "Code Red!"

"Crap, they know were here, change of plans bash in there!" Ludwig ordered as he informs the others.

The Koopas then bash inside castle from the basement into the main hallway where the Toads and Peach are. Kamek comes in from the main door and flies and lands where Bowser is in his broomstick.

"Bowser!" Princess Peach screamed as her voice instantly dies and she is taken away, thus bedlam is broke loose… The Toads scream as they are pushed around by the kidnappers and they bash out and run like if they were running for their lives. The kidnappers run into the Mario Bros., and the 2 brave Toads, they then chase them, but unaware that there are other henchmen of Bowser on back of them.

"Stop!" Mario demanded as he chased Bowser in the grassy plains of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Kamek, you know what to do!" Bowser ordered as he runs with the princess on his left shoulder.

"Kanbotsuana!" Kamek said, while waving his wand, once saying that a beam was from the wand and into the ground, the impact creates a massive sinkhole, making the Mario Bros., and the two Toads fall into, before the henchmen fall with them Kamek casts a spell that teleports them to where he is. "Kuppaterepoto!"

"Mario!" Princess Peach screams echoed as Mario, Luigi, Tanner, and Toadbert fall into the sinkhole leading to darkness…

It all seemed it was Game-Over…


	2. Informative Chapter 1

John: Hey what the heck man, where's the chapter?! This is not it!

Bowser: YEAH, WHAT IS THIS BULLCRAP!?

NS7: Calm the heck down, because I'm going to make a big announcement...

George: Out with it, because this "chapter" sucks already!

NS7: Okay, well I was thinking, why not make a Spanish version of this story? But I'm not sure, because wouldn't that count as breaking the rules in ?

Richard: Don't do it man, you going to go to jail...

NS7: BUT I MUST ASK!

Paul: But bro, your story is only in English, besides why do you have to write it in Spanish?

NS7: To have a bigger demographic, besides, I know Spanish

Paul: Prove it!

NS7: Eres un estupido, Paul...

Paul: What?

NS7: I SAID YOU ARE STUPID!

Paul: Oh... Well you smell like... Umm... Cheese!

NS7: Tus patas son la que huelen a queso!

Paul: What? 

NS7: WHATEVER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW SPANISH

Paul: That's what you said in Spanish?

NS7: *facepalm*

Mario: Hey what is going on?

NS7: Finally, someone who at least is related to Spanish!

Mario: What are you talking about?

NS7: You are Italian, right?

Mario: No, I'm Japanesse

NS7: Wait weren't you from Brooklyn?

Mario: No, I'm from Italy

NS7: But you just said... WHAT THE HECK!?

Mario: I'm just messing with you... I don't even know what I am...

NS7: Okay, how did this conversation turned into an arguement, clearly all I wanted to say was that if I could write this story twice, but the second one in Spanish! Sheesh... It's like I am asking a whole different question...

Luigi: That's because you are...

NS7: Luigi, shut your piehole!

Luigi: Aww... Well that's a little revenge for giving me: ONE FREAKING LINE IN THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER!

Ludwig: I think the whole chapter was all about Bowser... FINALLY WE GET ATTENTION FOR ONCE!

NS7: I think you had enough, in the Super Mario Bros. 3 show, actually no one gave a flying crap about that show, actually I did, and guess what? That's how I actually came up for the personality for Ludwig! Well I guess you and the others do need more attention, Ludwig...

Princess Peach: Okay who the heck is Tanner? I know who Toadbert is!

NS7: Ahh, Princess, allow me to explain, you see all the Toads just look the same, the only unique ones are Toadsworth, Toadbert, Doctor Toadley, and Toadette, sorry if I missed another unique Toad... Besides Tanner is supposed to be the Toad that will help Mario and Luigi.

Toadbert: But why do I have to go with them?

NS7: Well I felt you needed to be known more and I also think you were a cool character when I was playing Bowser's Inside Story...

Toadsworth: Erm... Mr. NS7, I am most concerned about my role in your story...

NS7: I'll think about, gramps...

Toadsworth: How rude!

NS7: Anyways, you are all getting me sidetracked!

Mario: Before you go...

**This Chapter has been put into halt by the Author**

Ahh... Much better...

Anyways, not only do I want to make a Spanish version of the story, I also, wanted to know if I can do it, since if I go through with this, I might be breaking the rules, for reposting, I don't know if the rules apply with an alternate language of the story, but I need to know, before I can take action. Please respoond, I need to know, so I can take action, because I've noticed that I have people who, I think only know Spanish, are reading this fan fiction. I have some people of France reading too, but I do not know French, yet. I might start learning it, in my second year of high school. So that's all I wanted to say, I know that putting dialouge in this informative chapter was uneccessary, but in a way I at least gave you all a chapter. Anyways, that's all I needed to say, I'll be in a hiatus for a short time, because I got homework to catch up to. Damn me, getting sick... Don't worry about me, I'll be back writing chapter 2, I know this counts as chapter 2, but really it's Chapter 1.5.

Excuse my rambling, I simply can't stop typing, anyways Chapter 2 will be out rather soon...

Until then, see ya!

-NS7


End file.
